Drable Super Junior : No Title
by geelovekorea
Summary: drable singkat super junior. terinspirasi waktu lihat pict twitter kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang sangat berbanding terbalik. melepas kerinduan sama hangeng dan kibum. YAOI. DLDR. Boys love. gaje. abal. typo(s). failure romance. failure bromance. mind to review?


Drable Super Junior :

.

Main Cast :

All member Super Junior

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure bromance

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Hyungie, bosaaaaan.." Ryeowook merengek manja pada Yesung, kekasihnya.

Super junior hari ini sedang free. Leeteuk dan Yesung juga ada. Bahkan Hangeng, Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry hadir. Hanya saja Shindong tidak bisa ikut serta karena menemani Nari ke Gwangju. Hal yang sangat langka ini biasanya dirayakan dengan berpesta.

Namun karena kondisi fisik Kyuhyun yang sedang flu dan tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Juga Leeteuk yang masih berduka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berbincang dan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Jadi wajar kalau akhirnya bosan.

"Memangnya mau apa, Baby? Bukannya dari tadi bersenang-senang?"

"Tapi Wookie benar Sungie hyung. Aku juga Hae-ya." Eunhyuk yang duduk tidak jauh menyahutinya.

"Kan ada aku, Baby. Kenapa bosan? Memangnya mau apa?" Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk.

"Huh, aku juga Hannie. Biasanya Kyunnie membantuku membuat kerusuhan. Membuatku malas."

Heechul mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Hangeng yang ada dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun kala sakit itu akan menjadi luar biasanya manja. Terlebih pada Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Hanya dua orang itu yang diperbolehkan menyentuhnya.

Sebetulnya bukan masalah bagi Sungmin dan Leeteuk karena mereka melakukannya dengan senang hati. Hanya saja tingkah Kyuhyun terkadang menyebalkan, tanpa memperdulikan betapa lelahnya mereka. Terutama Leeteuk. Karena tidak hanya mengurus Kyuhyun tapi juga harus menenangkan Kangin yang sedari tadi cemberut.

"Sudahlah Cinderella. Teuki hyung dan Minnie tidak keberatan. Kangin juga. Betul kan?"

"Nde Chullie. Apa yang Hannie katakan benar. Kalian tahu semua kalau Kyuhyun itu memang mudah sakit dan akan selalu seperti ini. Tapi ini hanya untuk sesaat. Kalau bukan aku dan Minnie yang merawatnya, dia akan lama sembuh dan itu tentu akan lebih merepotkan kalian karena aku hanya libur beberapa saja. Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada Minnie?"

"Tapi Angel. Kau juga lelah dan butuh istirahat. Apa yang Chullie katakan itu untuk kebaikanmu juga. Tak selamanya apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun harus dikabulkan bukan?"

Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. Membiarkan Sungmin menemani Kyuhyun yang baru saja terlelap setelah makan dan meminum obatnya. Dia tidak akan mau ditinggal Sungmin dan Leeteuk barang sedetikpun. Itu yang membuat semua member merasa kesal.

Kalau hanya Sungmin saja, tentu mereka tidak bisa protes karena Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun. Tapi dia juga memonopoli Leeteuk yang notabenenya adalah hyung dari semua member dan kekasih dari Kangin. Siapa yang mau menerima keputusan sepihak itu? Meski yang dikatakan leadernya benar. Tentu saja mereka hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan rusak mood yang sudah baik ini. Lebih baik kita habiskan waktu untuk bersenang – senang, meski tanpa Shindong gege. Tapi ternyata kami jauh-jauh datang dari China hanya untuk melihat kekesalan kalian ada si evil itu. Betul kan Mochi?"

"Uuh, ternyata Kyunnie belum berubah ya? Dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa saat kita perform bersama dengan Taemin. Dia pernah berkata padaku kalau tidak ingin membuat semua gege khawatir, terutama Leeteuk gege. Ckckckck."

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi benar. Kita memang jarang berkumpul disini. Jangankan kalian yang dari China. Yang masih satu Korea saja terkadang lupa kalau masih punya saudara dan kekasih disini karena sibuk aktingnya."

Kibum yang merasa tengah disindir kekasihnya hanya bisa merengut. Mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Membuat semua member tertawa. Karena penampilan Kibum sekarang lebih manly dengan kumis dan jenggot tipis yang tumbuh di wajah karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Namun itu tidak mwngurangi kadar keimutan di mata Siwon. Mengecup kilat bibir merah milik Kibum, membuat Kibum tersipu.

"Wonnie-ya. Aku kan sibuk. Lagipula bukankah aku sering menghubungi kalian lewat telepon dan tentu saja ingat kuda tampanku ini. Bagaimana bisa lupa kalau tiap malam kita selalu menghabiskan waktu panas berdua? Bahkan kau tidak pernah mau melepas pelukan sepanjang malam."

Tawa semua member meledak mendengar semua pengakuan Kibum. Sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa menyengir. Tanpa menyadari kalau tawa mereka mengganggu seseorang. Seseorang yang akhirnya memutuskan keluar kamar dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain, dibantu Sungmin tentunya.

"Mianhe. Karena aku sakit, kalian jadi repot. Terutama Sungmin dan Leeteuk. Aku bukannya ingin menguasai mereka berdua hanya untukku. Tapi hanya dengan mereka berdua yang mau sabar dan telaten merawatku padahal aku ingin segera sembuh. Mianhe. Jeongmal mianhe."

Suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar parau dan lemah sontak membuat tawa semua member berhenti. Leeteuk yang melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri dengan ditopang Sungmin langsung menghampiri mereka dan membantu merebahkan Kyuhyun berbaring di sofa panjang mereka.

"Gwenchana Kyunnie. Aku dan Teuki hyung tidak keberatan. Yang lainnya juga. Mereka hanya kesal dan iri saja karena kita tidak bisa bersenang-senang bersama. Kami justru berterimakasih padamu karena kau, Teuki hyung bisa ijin untuk merawatmu dan berkumpul disini. Kau tidak usah pikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Kesehatanmu yang paling utama. Masih ada waktu dua hari lagi untuk bisa kita habiskan bersama. Jadi cepat sembuh. Arraso?"

Sungmin mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Berusaha membuat Kyuhyun kembali nyaman dan terlelap. Dalam hati berdoa untuk kesembuhan kekasihnya, yang tentu saja di-amin-i oleh semua member. Belum lengkap kebahagiaan mereka tanpa satu member disana. Karena Super junior itu 13+2.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, Gee datang minggu malam ini dengan bawa drabble Super Junior setelah sekian lama tak nampak. Sampai-sampai ditagih yeodongsaeng Gee soalnya Gee akhir-akhir ini lagi kena sindrom. Sindrom malas bikin efef. #dibakarreaders. Semoga saja ini tidak membosankan karena jalan ceritanya yang datar dan tanpa inti. Mianhe. *BowbarengKangTeukHanChulYewookKyuMinHaeHyukSiBumZhouRy

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *joged sherlock bareng Shindong

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
